The alicorns vs. the Overlord/The Overlord's defeat/Ending
This is how The alicorns vs. the Overlord, The Overlord's defeat, and Ending goes in The Overlord's Vengeance. alicorns face the Overlord The Overlord: Just give up already. Princess Celestia: Never! We're keeping you here until the eclipse ends and the rift closes. clash with him fires at him clashes him mocks them The Overlord: What are you even fighting for? Your friends have abandoned you. laughs You are all alone. Princess Luna: You will regret what you did! blasts him is angered The Overlord: I regret nothing! swings the Yin Blade dodge it destroys it The Overlord: No! You destroyed the one object capable of granting eternal life! it aside Twilight Sparkle: Ha! You always rely on magic instead of your brains! The Overlord: You'll regret what you did! Princess Cadance: Tell that to yourself! fires at them they yield The Overlord: Yes. Yield. Soon I will be gone, but you four will remain forever behind, destined to take my place forever as the new prisoners of the Dark Island. laughs alicorns are devastated The Overlord: Just four prisoners. Not a single friend in the world. tauntingly Bounty arrives The Overlord: What? Who's that? Twilight Sparkle: Reinforcements. sees the alicorns Mac Grimborn: There! other heroes see them alicorns refuse to admit defeat Princess Celestia: And you're wrong. We're not the ones who are alone. You are. The Overlord: No. I have my creations. to the Stone Army Twilight Sparkle: They are no creations. They're slaves. Princess Celestia: Get to the eclipse! Stone Army gets to the eclipse The Overlord: No. No! collapses Princess Cadance: He's collapsing! Princess Luna: Now is our chance! alicorns fly to the eclipse The Overlord: No, no, no! enter as the rift closes The Overlord: Mark my words, I will get revenge on you if it's the last thing I do. Princess Cadance: I doubt that. Overlord is shocked The Overlord: I... I failed. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, you did. The Overlord: I always failed. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, you... Wait, what? The Overlord: I dedicated my life to studying the martial arts. Alone. I got arrogant, I wanted to be remembered forever. Princess Celestia: Why? The Overlord: Because I knew the day I was gone, no one would remember me. Princess Luna: All of this was just so you wouldn't be forgotten? The Overlord: Yes. Overlord snarls The Overlord: You must think I'm a fool for having such a petty desire. Twilight Sparkle: You could be remembered! The Overlord: Me? How? Princess Celestia: You're the arch-nemesis of the First Spinjitzu Master. Jay: Yes, you were right. Are you going to retell this story every Day of the Departed from now on? Princess Celestia: Only until you admit that you didn't want to move in because we were invisible to you. laughs Jay: Very funny. alicorns wink their eyes Overlord is inside the Temple Overlord winks back lanterns go up in the air see them as we hear the Overlord's voice The Overlord: Happy Day of the Departed. lanterns still go up as the film ends